


The Good Shepherd

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by our priest’s little touching story in his homily last Sunday. The Gospel is about Jesus’ story of the good shepherd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by our priest’s little touching story in his homily last Sunday. The Gospel is about Jesus’ story of the good shepherd.

The familiar banging and clanging of pots and pans greeted Audrey Goodwin as she descended the stairs. She smiled to herself because he was cooking breakfast again, just like yesterday, and the day before that. He always cooks breakfast and packs and brings it to…her. She loves hearing the sounds every morning ever since she and her parents came back to New York, him singing the songs they used to sing. She was nearly at the last step when she heard him yelp.  


“Grandpa!” she exclaimed as she ran to him. “Are you okay?”  


“I’m alright,” he replied. “I just managed to get my little finger cut. It’s not deep.”  


“You should be careful always,” Audrey said, helping him find the first aid kit. “Auntie said you have a clumsy streak so I have to watch you.”  


“Well, your Aunt is right,” he said. “I used to cut or bruise myself all the time. Not to mention I broke things around the house.”  


The girl giggled. She put antiseptic on the wound and put on a plaster. “Aunt Alexis also said that that was what charmed Grams.”  


“Annoyed, more likely,” Rick Castle recalled. “I did charm her with my theories on her cases. And my ruggedly handsome looks. Ah, the good old days.”  


Castle is now pushing 85 but he didn’t lose the childlike demeanour. He still liked to joke around, making his grandchildren laugh when they come to visit. His two sons and two daughters just roll their eyes, reminiscent of his wife, and make faces at each other but he knows that even so, they get amused.  


“Don’t you have school today?” he asked the teen as he put omelette in a lunch container, along with smiley pancakes and fresh strawberries – her favourites, and bustled around the kitchen, getting the food ready. He’ll be swinging by the cafe nearby to buy her favourite flavour of coffee.  


“Teachers’ retreat,” Audrey replied as she put back the first aid kit under the sink. “I’m planning on doing my project today.”  


“I see,” Castle mused. “Don’t make a mess.”  


He packed the containers in a purple lunch bag. Audrey observed him as he included condiments and the utensils. It has always been this way for the last seven years, ever since she was eight. Her grandfather was so devoted to her that he was never late and he never missed a day.  


“Grandpa,” she said, tentatively. “I’ve always wondered…”  


She trailed off.  


“Why I do this?” Castle finished for her, tying the lavender ribbon that complimented the bag.  


This granddaughter of theirs had inherited the inquisitiveness of her mother, Joanne. They always guessed she will be a lawyer or a cop.  


“Yeah,” she answered. “It’s been seven years.”  


Castle motioned for her to sit down at the chair beside him.  


“Because she’s my wife,” he replied.  


“But…” Audrey paused. “Does she remember you?”  


Castle smiled at her with sad eyes. “Not for the last four and a half years.”  


“And yet you still do this every single day.“  


“Because I love her very much. This is what you do for the love of your life,” Rick explained. “And she is the love of my life and I will do this even when we’re in heaven.”  


It was then that Audrey understood and her admiration for her famous grandfather grew. He is devoted to his beloved wife. They both are because they love each other and promised a lifetime together, partners in crime and in life.  


“In that case,” she said, sounding a bit like her. “Go! I don’t want Grammy Kate waiting.”  


“Thank you,” Castle replied, kissing her on the forehead.  


He grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. As he was walking out, he turned and whispered audibly, “Your grandma is proud of you.”  


He waved goodbye and closed the door.  


“I know. Always,” Audrey whispered back to the empty room, wiping the few tears that fell down her cheeks.


End file.
